A Fanfic of a TOS Fanfic
by chibi blue mouse
Summary: In which I and my muses journey into the land of one of a fellow authoress's fanfiction and torment characters! Hehehehe . . . Chaos will ensue . . . For freakyanimegal.
1. Starting off on the wrong foot

**A/N: Hallo!!! I know, I should work on my other stories, but my damn computer went and erased all my data so now I'm discouraged, though I WILL update them . . . eventually . . .**

**BlueMouse: ANYWHO! We were reading a fanfiction, and couldn't help but notice that this certain fanfiction's author wanted her readers to make fanfictions of her fanfictions!**

**Kara: So, freakyanimegal, we're rising to your challenge and we hope you get a kick out of this story! We had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Chibi: We're not sure where we want this story to go, but we're inserting ourselves into it. And it will probably have a few chapters . . . maybe . . . eight . . .**

**Kara: **_**We have quite a few character's to torture . . . hehehehehe . . .**_

**BlueMouse: (Huggles Chibi) Dark Kara scares me . . .**

**Chibi: Me too, BlueMouse . . . Me too . . . Anyways, Nagas, Abigail, Cherresea, Chala, Trethe, Sari, Jeremy, Quet, Lerek, Malk, and any other OC's from Grandkid and Tasks of Spirit are property of freakyanimegal. All Tales of Symphonia characters belong to the awsome company that made it, and Me, Myself, and I (Chibi, Kara, and BlueMouse) own ourselves! So no sueing us thank you! (smiles)**

A Fanfic of a Fanfic

Summary: In which I and my muses journey into the land of one of a fellow authors fanfiction and torment characters!! Hehehehe . . . Chaos will ensue . . .

Chapter 1: Starting off on the wrong foot . . .

"Chibi . . . I'm boooooooooooooooooooooored . . ." a little girl with side-parted, brown, bobbed hair in a teal jacket, jeans, light blue plaid shoes with mouse ears on her head and a tail with a pink ribbon on it coming from her rear. She clung to what seemed to be an older form of herself except without the mouse features.

The older girl sighed, playing with the hem of her short sleaved navy jacket as her tennishoes scuffed the ground. "I know you are BlueMouse . . . but I can't do much at the moment, and no I don't have any cookies for you to eat."

BlueMouse, having just opened her mouth to ask for a cookie pouted. "Darn." She murmrued sullenly.

"Um . . . I think I see a town up ahead." A soft spoken girl, almost a twin to Chibi, spoke up. Her hair was longer, fuller, and more wavy as it fell down to her waist. However, it was also side parted and a stray hair stuck straight up in a little curl.

BlueMouse quickly ran over to the shy girl. "Really Kara?! Really?! A town?! A town means people and sugar right?! Lots of sugar!"

"NO SUGAR FOR YOU!!" Chibi snapped sharply, noticing that the young girl was going a little hyper . . .

BlueMouse's eyes widened and her lower lip trembled as she looked at Chibi and sniffled. "B-b-b-but . . . I want my sugar . . ."

The long-haired brunette seemed to panic as she saw the little girl start getting teary-eyed. "O-Oh BlueMouse! D-Don't cry!! I-I'll give you a cookie!!"

That sent BlueMouse's personality a complete 180 as she smiled happily, jumping up and down. "YAY!! KARA'S SO NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!!!!!!!!" and with that, she started speeding for the town, wanting her cookie and causing the two older girls to chase after her to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble.

. . . As if she wouldn't get in trouble anyways . . .

As soon as BlueMouse got into the town, she wasn't looking were she was going and ran right into someone . . . someone who had a temper, a love for cheese and unusual things, and was not a very tolarant person.

"Hey! Watch it!" Chala snapped at the young girl as she fell onto her backside, the little mouse girl doing the same.

BlueMouse blinked and then tilted her head, staring at the ice-queen's hair. "Your hair . . ." she murmured.

Chala glared at the girl and then noticed that she had mouse ears on the top of her head, of course that fact was quickly pushed aside as the little girl quickly penetrated all personal boundries and had stuck her face pretty much inches from Chala's and reached her hands out to grab some of the blue hair.

"YOUR HAIR IS BLUE!! OMG!! I LOVE BLUE!!! HOW COME THERE ARE NO ROOTS ON YOUR SCALP?! IT DOESN'T SMELL LIKE YOU DYED YOUR HAIR RECENTLY SO HOW CAN YOU HAVE-" BlueMouse gasped and pulled back after pretty much messing up Chala's hair. "YOUR HAIR IS NATURALLY BLUE!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed in shock, pointing at the girl.

"BLUEMOUSE!!!!!!!!" Chibi yelled as she ran up, panting to catch her breath. "Don't . . . torment . . . the people . . ." Chibi didn't finish as she looked at Chala and her eyes widened. "HOLY CRAP YOU'RE CHALA!!"

Chala seemed more than a little creeped out by the two girls in front of her. "Um . . . How do you know my name?" she asked, an eyebrow raising.

"CHALA!! I MUST HUG YOU!!" Chibi exclaimed and instantly glomped the poor unsuspecting bluenette.

"ACK!! GET OFF OF ME!! LIGHTNING!!" Chala exclaimed, casting a spell on the bobbed brunette.

"GAAHHHH!!!" Chibi cried as she was shocked off of the magic user. She then blinked and smiled. "Whoa . . . That's like a ten second ultra sugar rush . . ." she murmured, a manic smile forming across her face.

BlueMouse, meanwhile, had scootched over so that she was right next to Chala . . . and did as her instincts told her . . . she took her index finger . . . and poked Chala in the stomach.

The very confused bluenette lept about five feet away, clutching her side before glaring at the girl. "Do that again and I will cast 'Stalagmite' on you . . ." she growled.

BlueMouse just smiled innocently. "I poked you!" she said happily, easily amused. A butterfly then passed by her face and she blinked before smiling wider and jumping to try and get it. "BUTTERFLY!!" she said happily, turning . . . her ears twitching and her tail being revealed to Chala . . . who went into 'ruin' mode . . .

Chala quickly tackled BlueMouse, pulling on her ears. "AMAZING! Mouse ears on a human head?! How can something like this happen?! I must take a sample!"

BlueMouse's eyes widened and started squirming. "AHHH! NOOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA BE DISECTED!!!"

That's when someone's fist slammed into Chala's face, knocking her off of BlueMouse. "_Okay . . . Let's get one thing straight here . . ._" a dark and sinister voice said. A woman, dressed in flowing black pants, and a button up black shirt with a belt as well as wavy, waist length brown hair, part of which fell in front of her face, looked up revealing dark red eyes. "_I'm the only one allowed to torment the rodent . . ._"she growled out.

BlueMouse sweatdropped. "Ahehehe . . . D-Dark Kara . . . You changed Kara's outfit again . . ."

Dark Kara glared at the blue, mouse eared girl. "_You think I was going to wear that damned white sundress? No chance._" The dark girl hissed.

Chibi looked at the stunned Chala and thedistracted BlueMouse and Dark Kara . . . She quickly grabbed the two and yanked them as she ran away, trying to save them from any more 'ruin' modes. "Okay! Nicemeetingya! Gottagobye!!" she yelled quickly as she dashed away. It was obvious that they were NOT in the United States of America anymore . . . not if Chala was there . . . and if they were where she thought they were . . . who would they run into next?


	2. The Cheese War

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad for the positive reviews that I got . . . though I'm sad that one of those reviewers is someone that I know in real life . . . cause I only got two reviews!!!!! T-T Doesn't anyone like my stories anymore? I've noticed a steady decline in reveiwers . . .**

**BlueMouse: Uh . . . um . . . No! Stay cheery Chibi!! (slaps Chibi silly)**

**Kara:Ehehehe . . . um . . . we only own ourselves . . . enjoy?**

**BlueMouse: And review please!! For Chibi's sanity!!**

**Chibi: The sky is purple and yes I'd like a chocolate covered onionberry Mrs. Wilberson . . . -**

**Kara&BlueMouse: (simulatious sweatdrop)**

Chapter 2: The Cheese War

BlueMouse was clinging to, now nice again, Kara, whining about how she'd been so scared that Chala was going to experiment on her. "And she said she wanted to get a sample!!!!!!" BlueMouse cried, waterfall tears coming from her eyes in an anime style.

Kara chuckled nervously. "O-oh . . . I-I'm sorry . . . Well . . . you're okay now right?"

BlueMouse sniffled. "Y-yeah . . ." she said softly.

Chibi rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got to find someone who can actually help us . . . like . . . Cheressea or something . . . maybe Lloyd . . ." she said thoughtfully.

BlueMouse chuckled evily. "Ehehehee . . . I can't wait to meet Lloyd . . ."

Both Kara and Chibi took a step away from the plotting blue rodent. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyways . . ." Chibi said and continued walking . . . when she walked right into a tree. "OW! Who put that tree here?!" she asked, glaring angrily at said tree.

However, BlueMouse spotted something IN the tree . . . and she wanted it. "CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed happily and jumped up, grabing the cheese, only to have a net fall on her as she did.

Chibi and Kara watched, wondering what the heck was going on. That's when a chuckling Mithos Yggdrasil appeared, alerted to his trap going off. However, he seemed surprised to find a group of girls around it, the youngest girl being the one in his trap. He blinked and then threw down the scissors that he'd brought. "Darn it! I thought I'd be able to get Yuan with this!" he said and had barely finished when he was tackled by a squealing bobbed brunette.

"MITHOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST HUG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed out, hugging the rather confused 4000 year old ex-Cruxis leader happily.

That's when Yuan also showed up, looking rather crazed. "I thought I heard someone yell 'cheese'" he said and looked instantly at the ensnared BlueMouse who was about to bite into the cheese, not at all fazed by the net on top of her. She froze feeling Yuan's gaze and then moved the cheese from side to side, watching as Yuan's eyes followed it.

BlueMouse's eyes widened. "MY CHEESE!!!" she shouted, holding the piece of cheddar protectively.

Yuan pulled out his weapon. "Give. Me. The. Cheese." He said, glaring at the little rodent girl.

BlueMouse pulled the net off of herself easily and took a fighting stance. "If you want the cheese, you must fight me." She said, her mouth not moving with the words and continuing to move after she'd finished talking.

Kara sighed. "Oh dear, BlueMouse has gone into 'bad English-dubbed Japanese movie' mode . . ." she muttered softly, and found that her mouth didn't go with the words. And then her personality changed completely. She glared and then walked over to Yuan, snatching the weapon right out of his hands. _You irritating, annoying little rodent!!!! How dare you make me go into that damned 'mode' of yours!!!!! DIE!!!!!_" Dark Kara shouted, her mouth still moving after she finished as she charged at BlueMouse, using Yuan's weapon.

BlueMouse's eyes widened. "Uh oh . . ." she muttered quickly and then started running as fast as she could, taking the cheese with her.

Dark Kara chased after the little girl, flames in her eyes. Which one would think would hurt, but oddly enough it didn't.

As the two ran off, one looking to preserve her life, the other looking to end it, they left behind a hyper Chibi, a very confused Yuan, and a weirded out Mithos. "Um . . . Yuan? Help?" he asked, trying to pry the brunette off of him.

Yuan looked over at Mithos and smirked a little. "You know Seles would kill you if she found out about this." He said, and had barely finished his sentence of blackmail when Chibi, having now been alerted to his presence tackled him.

"SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! YUAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLUE PONYTAIL, CAPE-WEARING PERSON!!!!! MUST HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed out happily, knocking the angel down to the ground.

Mithos chuckled. "What was that you were saying Yuan? I think Raine would kill you if she found out about this." He said, standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Shut up and help get this girl off of me." Yuan growled and then let out something similar to a yelp, but more manly as he felt a tugging on his head.

Chibi had just pulled on Yuan's ponytail. "Blue ponytail . . . want for souveneir . . ." she mumbled out.

Yuan's eyes widened and he quickly cast Indignation, knocking the girl off, unfortunately for him, he knocked her right next to the sissors, and when the shock of the spell wore off . . .

Chibi picked up the scissors and then grinned before giggling maniacally.

Yuan and Mithos both looked afraid. "She does that maniacal thing better than you do . . ." Yuan whispered to Mithos.

Chibi had gotten up and looked at the two angels with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Never mind that now, RUN!!!" Mithos shouted and instantly turned tail, running as fast as he could, followed by Yuan who had caught on quickly.

The both of them were followed by an insane Chibi who was running with scissors (Which is a bad thing to do boys and girls) and shouting at them to stop, or for at least Yuan to stop.


	3. Annoying Nagas

**A/N: Mehehehehehehe . . .**

**BlueMouse: Hehehehehehehe . . .**

**Kara: Um . . . they're both chuckling evilly . . . This is not good . . .**

**Chibi: Nagas is going to get it . . .**

**BlueMouse: Nagas's brain will explode . . .**

**Kara: Oh dear . . . We only own ourselves!!**

Chapter 3: Annoying Nagas

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

BlueMouse was running as fast as she could away from the axe that Dark Kara was wielding. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out, still holding the cheese.

"_Get back here you irritating blue rodent and face your fate!!!_" Dark Kara hissed after the little girl.

Maybe it was the 'fate' line, or maybe it was just Dark Kara's dark aura that drew her, but Nagas found herself watching the two, or more specifically, the long haired brunette with blood-lust and anger permeating throughout her aura.

Nagas decided that she just HAD to get the axe wielding girl to join her side if only for the darkness inside of her. She stepped forward and then unexpectedly ran right into the mouse girl. She blinked and grabbed the little girl.

BlueMouse's eyes widened and she pointed up at the dark woman. "Y-You're Nagas!!!" she yelped and tried pulling back a bit.

Dark Kara came up then apparantly not interested in killing the younger girl anymore. "_Let go . . . of the rodent . . ._" she hissed, holding the axe threateningly.

Nagas smirked. "How about . . . you join my side and then I return this little one to you . . ." she said, her voice smooth and calm.

Dark Kara gave her the finger in response. "_I may be the evil side, but I'm not crazy._"

Nagas frowned. "I'm sure you'll come around . . . I just hope your little friend can last as long as you need to take." She said and with a cackle, her and BlueMouse vanished.

"_Damnit . . ._" Dark Kara muttered. "_Chibi's not going to be happy . . ._"

Meanwhile . . .

"GET BACK HERE CAPE-DEPENDENT BLUEY AND BISHIE!!!"

"Hey Yuan! Why are we running?!" Mithos asked, desperate to escape the crazy girl who apparantly wanted souveniers from them . . .

"Uh . . . cause we want to get away?" Yuan said sarcastically, looking at his friend like he was an idiot . . . which he wa-I mean . . . no wait . . . he is an idiot . . .

"Don't we have wings?" Mithos panted. Hey whattya know? Maybe he's not such an idiot after all.

"Shut up."

You shut up Mithos, you're not supposed to know about this.

"You're making me."

"Who are you talking to?" Yuan asked, now flying next to his friend after remembering that he had wings.

"Oh shut up!" Mithos said angrily and took out his own wings and the both of them flew as far away as they could from the crazy girl.

"NOOOOOO!!!!! PONYTAIL AND BISHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi cried, trying and failing to follow them. Especially when a certain dark side of herself grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to a choking stop. "ACK!"

"_Chibi. We've got a problem._"

"Like BlueMouse got captured by Nagas because she wants you to join her team and you aren't crazy so you wouldn't do something like that in a million billion years so Nagas is now holding BlueMouse hostage and is planning to exchange her for your loyalty?"

"_Um . . . Yeah . . . exactly like that . . . How'd you know?_" Dark Kara asked, confused.

Chibi just chuckled. "I know everything . . ." she said with a grin.

Dark Kara sweatdropped. "_I think I just heard a wall break . . ._" she murmured.

Chibi grinned. "I know! Isn't it wonderful?!" she asked excitedly and then grabbed Dark Kara's hand and started running. "Come on! Let's go save BlueMouse!"

In a cave somewhere . . .

"Oh Origin!!! Make it STOP!!!" Nagas shouted, holding her ears as a chained and caged and _bored_ little mouse girl banged her chains against the bars of her cage and sang . . . badly.

"I'M SO _BORED_!! THERE IS NOTHING TO DO!!! I'M SO _BORED_!!! HOW ABOUT YOU?!!! LA DEE DA!! DEE DEE DO!! BLAH BLEE BLEE BLEE BLEE BLEE BLOO!!" The mouse girl sang at the top of her lungs, more shouting than anything.

"SHUT _UP_ YOU LITTLE RODENT!! SHUT UP!!!" Nagas shouted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" BlueMouse started shouting, continuing to bang her chains, utterly bored out of her mind.

Just then Dark Kara burst in, weilding her axe and Chibi followed her, weilding a broken rusty pipe.

"Guys!" BlueMouse said happily and then blinked as Nagas pulled her out of the cage and threw her at the others.

"Just take her!! Take her and keep her far away from me!!" Nagas begged and then left the body that she had been borrowing, leaving a very confused person behind.

"Well . . . that was easy . . ." Chibi said, blinking a bit.


End file.
